The Right Kind of Wrong
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: You're the scandalous prince. I'm the green girl. This relationship is....wrong. Just.....wrong.......but it's.....the right kind of wrong." A/N: Inspired from Leann Rime's Right Kind of Wrong from Coyote Ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Kind of Wrong**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "You're the scandalous prince. I'm the green girl. This relationship is....wrong. Just.....wrong.......but it's.....the _right_ kind of wrong."**

**A/N: Ispired from Leann Rime's Right Kind of Wrong from _Coyote Ugly_.**

Their eyes locked.

_Passion. Hot, searing passion. _

_Hands chasing over soft flesh, as their bodies raced to catch up. Their breaths mixing as their souls became one. Kisses, fast, exicting kisses. Skin slick with sweat, the blankets smelling sweetly of sex and unfinished passion. Cries of escasty mingling together under the moonlight. Their bodies pressing together, fitting perfectly, as their lips connected, igniting, fire racing through both their bodies. _

_"Oh Yero!"_

She looked away first, reaching up to tug on the collar of her blouse, her breathing coming in gasps. Her heart raced at a million miles a minute, and she felt her throat close, her brain becoming fuzzy from lack of oxygen. Slowly, her eyes slid to the side, glancing at him. He'd looked away, but now looked back, his blue eyes meeting hers.

_Clothing being tossed to the floor. _

_Laughter, as she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. They lay on the bed, she pulling him closer, on top of her, him complying to her request. Legs mingled. She arched her back, as he slowly, gently, entered her. Their hands lacing and unlacing, wandering over skin, her nails digging into his back. His lips nibbled her neck, tasting the tender flesh beneath her ear. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, and her eyes rolled back in her head. _

_"Fae, oh Fae!"_

This time, he broke contact, taking deep breaths to calm his racing pulse. He'd imagined it. He had to have. There was no way that that _wasn't_ in his wildest, desired fantasies. He blinked, images flashing in front of his eyes, before he shook his head, chasing the visions away. Licking his lips, he turned back to the moving line. In order to distract himself, he poured himself a cup of coffee, and then added sugar; anything to avoid her dark eyes.

_"You're amazing." _

_Lips claiming every inch of skin visible. _

_"So are you." _

_A laugh escaped her perfect lips, and she looked at him, reaching up to trace his jawline. Silent, they leaned closer, lips meeting in a gentle kiss that soon turned passionate. Arms wrapping around each other, they returned to their former positions, letting their passion over take them once again. He tenderly nibbled on her neck, before she brought his head to her chest. Soft moaning soon turned to screams of desire, as he moved faster. _

_"I love you, Yero!"_

She licked her lips, tasting copper on her tongue. Her gaze had shifted, and she focused on the cup of coffee she was fixing. She was shaking slightly, unnerved by the traitorous thoughts and visions that flitted through her mind.

_"Again, Yero, please!"_

_The room was hot, stuffy with the activity taking place. It was closer to a sauna than a dorm room. She watched him reach for his clothes, as she clutched the sheet to her chest. _

_"Don't. Don't make me go. Please." She begged, crawling towards him and grabbing his arm. He met her eyes. "Please." _

_Nodding, he took her face in his hands, and kissed her roughly. Their lips crashed, and they fought to be the last to pull away. He broke away, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed. When his eyes opened, they locked with hers. He stood, and held a hand out to her. She took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. _

_"Come on." _

_And he pulled her towards the bathroom. The shower started, and she laughed as the door closed and locked behind them._

Hands reached for the lids to the coffee cups.

Fingers brushed.

Slowly, two sets of eyes- one brown, the other blue- rose; locking.

They stared at each other, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

His breath caught, and he pulled away quickly. Nodding, he let her grab the lid first, before grabbing his own lid and covering his coffee. They nodded politely to each other, before moving to pay. Once they'd paid, they moved out of the line, and turned to go in opposite directions. Suddenly, they remembered that their respected friends were in the opposite direction, and they turned to head in said direction.

And wound up running smack into each other.

Coffee exploded as the lids burst from the cups, and the couple found themselves drenched, the black, hot liquid racing down the fronts of their clothing. Coffee dripped from their hair, and ran in small rivers down their cheeks and rained from their chins. The whole cafeteria watched the pair, shocked. Slowly, they looked around, both feeling like the main odd attraction to the Glikkun Brothers' Circus.

Their eyes met, blue and brown locking.

_Water rushing from the shower head. Two nude bodies standing underneath the water, pressed close together. Lips pressed together in fierce, passionate kisses, as hands roamed over wet, slick skin. A head arched back, as lips grazed a beautiful neck. Fingers moved and tangled in soaking wet copper locks. Arms wrapped around a slender, green waist. A body pressed against the far wall, as they moved as one. Cries of passion echoed throughout the room, cut off by feverish, long kisses. _

_Steam coated their limbs, as the water washed the blanket away, removing the dirt and grime but not the desire or passion. _

_Finally, feet climbing out of the shower, only to be pulled back in. A laugh. _

_"Yero!" _

They both struggled for words, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally,

"I....I'm Fiyero."

"I....Elphaba."

_The bathroom door opened, and two people rushed out, wrapped in towels. _

_"Don't you dare!" A shriek, followed by a laugh, as he picked her up, spinning her around. Once he set her down, she turned in his arms, and kissed him passionately. She backed up, and slowly, removed her towel, the material falling to the floor. Then, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, running her hand along the top of the towel before removing it. Meeting his eyes, she kissed him. _

_Jumping into his arms, they returned to the bed. _

_"Fae."_

Slowly, they reached out.

Their hands connected, and a spark shot through both, causing them both to jump.

_"Oh Yero!" _

_"Fae. My beautiful Fae." _

_Their words were soon drowned out by their passion._

When they broke contact, they looked away, Elphaba tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; Fiyero scratching the back of his neck. They briefly met eyes, giving each other small smiles.

Their heart rates slowly returned to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: did tha realy happen or not?**

**Answer: think 'Flashforward'**

**Question: more Fiyeraba adorableness please?**

**Answer: all right**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 1 an****d 2.**

She closed the door to her dorm, locking it behind her. Taking a deep breath, she sagged against it, before pushing away and unbuttoning her blouse. Removing it, her skirt, bra, and underwear, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and moved to the bathroom. Reaching up, she pulled the curtain in front of the tub, before turning on the shower. As she waited for the water to warm, she grabbed her shampoo, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror.

_Long, black hair dripping wet. A silver handled hairbrush running through the dripping locks. _

_She stared at her reflection, a smile on her face. Soon, arms wrapped around her waist, and her smile broke, becoming a grin as she met his eyes in the mirror. He kissed her hair, before her cheek. She turned, capturing his lips in hers, the hairbrush dropping from her hands into the sink. Long, slender arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes closed on instinct. Their bodies pressed together, the towels the only thing separating them. _

_Finally, they broke apart, sharing gentle kisses. Her fingers traveled down his chest, tracing the diamonds running down the left side of his chest. _

_"I love you." _

_She smiled softly. _

_"I love you too."_

She jumped, not sure what had brought her out of the fantasy. Or was it vision? She shook her head, the dream fading. Checking the water, she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. She couldn't get Fiyero out of her head. He was so....handsome. So....so out of her league. She had seen the diamonds running down the left side of his body. He was royalty. Vinkun royalty. The prince with the scandalous reputation. And she was the green girl. She had no chance.

So why did she keep imagining two people in a dorm room, making love in the bed or kissing in the bathroom?

Yero was obviously Fiyero, but who the hell was Fae?


End file.
